


Judgment on the Merits

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [303]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Competition, Drabble, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: the sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/31/09: "answer, cake, agenda"





	Judgment on the Merits

**Author's Note:**

> the sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/31/09: "answer, cake, agenda"

As he spread dark chocolate frosting with pomegranate essence across the top layer of his whitetea flavored cake Derek's agenda remained the annihilation of his rivals.

Eyeing obnoxious Julia's red velvet nightmare and her even worse twin sister Jennifer's meringue looking like melted flesh, Derek felt confident he'd win this year.

Already wondering how he'd ended up judging a baking contest, Stiles now wondered what he'd do when he had to answer who was the better baker, the most luscious pineapple upside down cake maker, Danny Mahealani, or the most handsome man Stiles had ever seen whose cake tasted weird?


End file.
